Dopplegangers Twins and Clones
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: combine Dark angel, Supernatural, Gilmore girls, Fantastic 4, House of Wax, and NCIS. What do you get? A whole hell of a lot of chaos and a load of misunderstandings.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester were on their way to Connecticut on yet another job. Hartford was there destination and it had one nasty ghost haunting its streets. They needed to salt and burn the bones before anyone else got hurt or worse killed. They were doing it so that more people wouldn't suffer the same fate as the girl that was poisoned by her step mother. From the research that Sam had gathered they found out that over twenty years ten you brunettes that happened to marry a certain man lost their lives by a poisoning. It would happen the day that the man's daughter was murdered. He'd leave for a business meeting in the Bahamas and come back to his wives untimely death.

Sam figured they'd do a little recon like they normally did with every other case then they would find the bones dig them up then salt and burn them. They hoped with a minimum of ectoplasm being exploded all over them. Chuckling at the thought of the last ghost that they salt and burned, the youngest Winchester male remembered that the female ghost exploded all over Dean when she vanished. Dean had grumbled all the way back to the car and pushed his way past the door of the cheap motel to the bathroom peeling off his cloths tossing them in the trash. He mumbles something along the lines of 'damn fucking ghost, stupid ectoplasm, and damned fucking good jeans.' Sam couldn't help but laugh at his brother misfortune. It still had Dean grumbling about it and it had been three days since the incident.

"Dean, dude, shut up about your damned jeans," Sam stated.

"Stuff it Sam. It's not about the jeans. It's another god damned ghost," Dean grumbled as he paid attention to the road once again.

"Oh I see. You just don' want to have another pair of jeans ruined."

"Dude just shut up."

"You're worse than a girl when she can't find something to wear for a date."

"You did not just call me a girl."

He took his eyes from the road for a moment to look and his little brother and shot him a death glare. Sam busted out laughing at the look as they crossed into Hartford. Soon they'd have another ghost to salt and burn then they'd be on their way to another job in another small town. It wasn't until they were almost to the hotel that Dean even said anything.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to go to Seattle when this is done."

"What's in Seattle?"

Sam had a genuine curiosity in his voice. He knew that dean was or had been seeing someone while he's been in school. Granted that had been a few years before that but it had been real none the less.

"After this ghost I'm done for a while Sam. I just need a break."

"And do what Dean?"

"Spend time with my girl."

He flipped his cell open and held down one. It rang through and he waited for her to answer.

"This is Max so shoot."

"Hey Maxie."

"Long time, no hear. How ya been Dean?"

He could hear the longing in her voice and he felt the same want for her.

"I've been good. Actually after my next job is done I'm on my way to see you."

"That's great Dean. How long until you're here?"

"A couple days. I don't know how long for sure that this will take."

His eyes focused back on the road as a smile crossed his lips.

"Well then I'll see you when you get here…Hold on OC. I'm going shopping so I'll let you go. Be safe Dean."

"You too Maxie."

Hanging up the phone he shoved it into his pocket as he pulled into the motel. Soon he'd see her again and that's all that really mattered. If they ever had a chance it was in the past but that didn't stop him from missing her. With a sigh he parked and went to get them a room.

"Can I help you sonny?" an older woman spoke as he walked through the door.

"I need a room with two beds for me and my brother." He said as he rested against the counter.

"Well not that's nice. A family vacation. I have just the room for you then." Typing away she put in the information needed then handed Dean the key to the room. "You two be careful now."

"We will ma'am."

He left the office after paying for a couple nights there. Going back to the car her moved it to in front of their room then grabbed his stuff and went in. Laying on one of the beds dean thought about Max. He knew about her past and she knew about his. He had even met his clones. Alec who was very close to being Dean since they were so much alike and Ben who just didn't care much unless it came to someone hurting his baby sister. It was weird at first but that's just like. With another sigh he looked over at Sam who sat at the table with his laptop perched in front of him.

"Hey I found the grave. We can get it all done tonight if you want to without having to wait and talk to the family."

"Let's do it. The faster the better."

Sam nodded in agreement. Not talking to the family made things a lot easier in their line of work. Since it was still daylight out they stayed in until it was time. Dean laid there thinking about Max while Sam just napped. The sun set as Sam woke from his little catnap.

"Wake up Sammy. Time to get this over with." Dean stated.

"Uh huh…"

Together they walked to the car and drove to the cemetery. It took an hour to find the grave and another three hours to dig her up. Opening the casket a cold breeze wafted over them. The spirit was there and she was pissed. Dean looked at Sam who just nodded. Quickly Sam jumped out of the hole to get the spirits attention. While Sam distracted the ghost while Dean did what he needed to do. He took the salt and sprinkled it over the bones along with lighter fluid. Then he lit the match and tossed it into the grave lighting the corpse in fire. With an anticlimactic scream and pop Dean laughed as this time Sam was the one covered in ectoplasm. Going back to the motel it was Sam's turn to throw out clothing on his way to the bathroom. Turning on the water as hot as it would go he stood under the spray of water rinsing his body, the water ran over his perfectly sculpted body. After finally getting clean, his skin raw from scrubbing and the hot water, he exited the shower drying off them wrapped the towel around his waist to go out and grab some cloths. After dressing into boxers and a t-shirt he crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep where as Dean was already out like a light.

When the sun filtered through the curtains the next morning Dean and Sam were already in the car exiting Hartford city limits. They got a little lost on their way and ended up in Stars Hallow.


End file.
